Right in Front of You
by firey jazz
Summary: Y/Y yaoi angst fluff type thing just read and please r/r Warnings : yaoi, suicide, and a J/S mention, its a sort of side story to Ten Days


Hello Everyone *smiles* After my last fic was such a success, with three reviews so far, I decided it would be safe to write another. This fic, however, is much darker with attempted suicide, angst, pain, suffering, some fluff, and of course YAOI  
  
Life- It can twist your heart put you in the dark. I was cold and lonely. Doubt- It can close you in, Build the walls within. I let fear control me. I let go. I didn't know Where the answer would be.  
  
'Boy,' thought Yugi with a wry chuckle. 'If I wasn't going to be dead already, Yami would kill me.' It was interesting, the small, violet- eyed boy noted, how the weather always seemed to fit is mood. For instance, at this moment all around him the park was covered in almost a foot of snow. As he looked on to the lake in front of him he could see more threatening to come down.  
  
Although the temperature was residing at a low of 10 degrees at the moment, Yugi felt no trace of cold. It was as if all the sadness and despair that he felt right now had lowered his body temperature to that of glacial proportions. 'Yes, this is the perfect weather for a suicide. People may not find my body till the snow melts.' The small boy's thoughts continued along that path for a while, though his heart jumped painfully at the thought of leaving Yami. 'He'll be able to go on without me though. Sometimes I wonder if he even remembers I exist. It's best this way.'  
  
With a quick mental brush, Yugi made sure that Yami wasn't paying attention and wouldn't be able to get here until the smaller boy was dead. Slowly Yugi slid the razor blade along the blue vein running up towards his elbow. With a sort of morbid fascination he sliced the other wrist watching as the snow at his feed turned scarlet with blood. As he watched he thought he felt a mental brush, and before passing out in the deep snow he saw a flash of crimson-tipped, blond-streaked hair.  
  
Right in front of you right in front of me we were looking for some hope somewhere we couldn't see. But the love was always there Its been around us everywhere I had to fall to finaly see That you were right in front of me.  
  
'Oh Yugi,' thought Yami sadly. 'We both knew what we wanted, but didn't know where to look.' The smaller teen was pale as the death he had so narrowly cheated. The doctors had let Yugi return home after his wounds had been stitched. They said something about hoping that it would help bring him back from unconsciousness. Now he rested in the same place he had been on for a week now, on his soft, black-sheeted bed in his room above the game shop. Thought he didn't know exactly why Yugi had slit his wrists, he could guess by what he felt from the link.  
  
As he thought of that terrible act that would mar him for life, it caused a scowl to settle its self on his features. He knew that Yugi felt rejected, and Yami understood why. His grandfather was on a trip, Seto and Joey, the newest item, were on a cruse, and his other friends were to into each other to notice Yugi. Yami had been spending a lot of time in his sould room, thinking about Yugi. 'Oh no,' he thoguth with sudden realization. 'He must have thought that I was ignoring him.'  
  
"Yami," came a voice, rough from disuse, breaking the spirit from his reverie. "Do. Do you hate me." The violet eyes that stared into the spirits crimson ones were soft and sad as they sparkled with tears. As Yami saw that Yugi was awake, the scowl was immediately replaced by a gentle, sad smile.  
  
As Yugi asked if Yami hated him, he felt teas come to his eyes, hopeless to stop them. However, it came as quite a shock to him when Yami responded with love. As the world around him blurred for the tears, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him, and he clung desperately to this unexpected source of love and strength.  
  
"And after all this time, all the hurt you endured, all the fear that I felt, what we were looking for was right in front of us." Yami's voice was harsh with tears, and as Yugi looked at his counterpart he could see streaks running down hi cheeks. "However, the first thing you must learn to love yourself."  
  
*********Yugi's POV*********  
  
Faith - It can lift you up And we've got enough To reach a new beginning. Love- can withstand it strong In the final hour We'll find a joy in living. Don't let go 'cause I know pretty soon you will see.  
  
A few weeks after that fateful day, I still was a little nervous about coming back to all I almost left. Yami, with his knowledge of people and feelings, knew immediately that something was wrong. Though he never exactly said anything, I suddenly found myself pouring my soul out to him at dinner one night.  
  
"Aibou," he had said softly after I finished speaking. "I promise you that you'll never be alone. I for one will always be there for you. You do know that right?" As he looked at me, I could see a sadness in those eyes of his. I always loved his eyes, so bright, yet so dark, but they were amazing, and captivating.  
  
I was battling with myself at that moment. I knew not whether I should go and crawl into his lap, begging for help, or just stay put, and bring myself into some semblance of calm. "I know," I said turning away from him. "It's just that."  
  
"Yes," he said coming over and caressing my back while resting his head on my shoulder. "I know you don't feel ready to greet the world, but I'll be here with you. That's what love is."  
  
********end POV*********  
  
You are my tomorrow There's safety in your arms Where you go, I'll follow 'Cause you're the world for me.  
  
With those words, Yami wrapped his arms around his hikari's waist, and together the two of them stepped out to greet the day. Together, as they would always be.  
  
  
  
Life- It can twist your heart put you in the dark. I was cold and lonely. Doubt- It can close you in, Build the walls within. I let fear control me. I let go. I didn't know Where the answer would be  
  
Right in front of you right in front of me we were looking for some hope somewhere we couldn't see. But the love was always there Its been around us everywhere I had to fall to finally see That you were right in front of me Faith - It can lift you up And we've got enough To reach a new beginning. Love- can withstand it strong In the final hour We'll find a joy in living. Don't let go 'cause I know pretty soon you will see  
  
Right in front of you right in front of me we were looking for some hope somewhere we couldn't see. But the love was always there Its been around us everywhere I had to fall to finally see That you were right in front of me  
  
You are my tomorrow There's safety in your arms Where you go, I'll follow 'Cause you're the world for me  
  
Right in front of you right in front of me we were looking for some hope somewhere we couldn't see. But the love was always there Its been around us everywhere I had to fall to finally see That you were right in front of me  
  
I finally see I had to fall to finally see That you were fight in front of me  
  
Hello again I hope that everyone enjoyed this little piece. If you want I'll continue, and don't fear, I'm still working on the second chapter of Ten Days. If you haven't read that yet, please do, and review, but not after reviewing this. Thanks. And by the way, on that Ten Days fic, I had intended it as a one shot, so it might be a while. Have a nice day. P.S. remember, I don't own YGO, sadly. Maybe someday though, or I know, I'll name my horse Yu-Gi-Oh, and then I'll own it. Lol Bye 


End file.
